Chaotic:TBD
by Sleepingadult
Summary: OC group of chaotic players, trying to recreate the wonder the show had for me when it was running all feed back is welcomed(no set rating yet}


**Welcome all to the near forgotten realm of Chaotic. I recently re-found Chaotic and rewatched and found it was as good as I remembered it to be and decided to launch an oc centered project. Throughout the story I might make reference to the show and the characters, but outside of maybe a mention or reference to them human characters that appeared in the show will not appear in this story the creatures of Perim however will be prevalent. So with that out of the way leave a comment,follow or favorite the story if you like it.**

 **I Don't Own The Chaotic TV Show Or Card Game**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In Mount Piler, the Danian noble Ekuud is marching through the deserted hive, constantly looking around himself for an unseen enemy. Hearing the soft sound of tics echoing in the location he quickly materialized his battle gear the sting blade. Continuing on his path Ekuud pretends to ignore the ticking he hears above him knowing the bug-like underworlder Tharax will be able to launch an attack before himself if he acts recklessly. That is until he hears the brutal chorus of the Canon of Casualty mugic playing and getting louder as it approaches him.

"Refrain of Denial" The noble calls out canceling the damaging mugic and simultaneously launching several blast towards the ceiling several being direct hits to the spider creature causing him to plummet to the floor below having a hard landing but still able to stand, though much slower do to the effects of the sting blade. "Rock Wave!" Ekuud yells stomping on the ground making a row of stone race towards Tharax, slamming into him and making him explode into a flurry of numbers and letters.

"Man, that's frustrating." The former bug now lanky teens lets out in defeat.

"Don't be to hard on yourself" The Danian said his gruff and deep voice changing into a comparatively softer voice, "Your Narthalax completely washed my bierk at the reservoir." The noble, now completely replaced by a black teenager around 17 years old, says wanting to keep things sporting between them having enjoyed the 6v6 match immensely. That seemed to cheer up his former opponent, him looking much chipper as he exited the Oron drome.

Anthony Davis,wearing his standard orange hoodie and partially ripped jeans, has been in Chaotic for only about six weeks and already has a reputation as a skilled player brewing. Much of his current fame to his first opponent and fast friend Alester Devon, or more commonly known as PhantomLogic, who taught him how to play in Chaotic the real way in dromes. Boarding a shuttle Anthony wondered mildly about everything involving Chaotic and Perim. It was still hard to believe that creatures like Ekuud were real and meetable. His train of thought continued on this line even after exiting the shuttle and weren't broken until he heard his name called out.

Looking around Anthony spotted Alester almost immediately, the primary overworld player is easy to spot given his naturally pale skin being bolstered by his black windbreaker and dark blue undershirt. Sitting Across from Alester was Sandy Ciebral, an underworld player with sun kissed skin and long blonde hair resting on her exposed shoulders thanks to her red spaghetti strap top. In between the rival tribe players is the Mipedian player, Caitlyn Martez. The hispanic girl is wearing a dark yellow turtleneck with took the seat opposite Caitlyn and enjoyed the atmosphere between him and his companions.

Eating a late lunch Antony took a backseat to the growing argument between the Alester and Sandy. The group had decided to port to Perim over five minutes ago but the duo had trouble agreeing on a location.

"For the fifth time we're going to Kybon's Junkyard! Think about all the battlegear we could get!" Sandy yells her patience running low as she shoves her red scanner in Alesters face with the junkyard on the screen.

"'Could' being the key word there. It'll most likely all be junk so who why bother?" Alester said his voice more measured than hers as he raises his own scanner. "So obviously we should go to the Overworld Mugic library and get some new mugic scans. Which would include a Song of the Mandiblors.~" Alester says in almost sing song tone glancing towards his left.

While Anthony is more than willing to go to the library for that mugic before he could say anything Caitlyn spoke up for the first time since the argument started, "Anthony do you even have either of those locations?" She ask shaking her head at the arguing duo as he responds no. "You have a scan of Kiru/Underworld City don't you?" The pair ask in unison and falling slightly at another no. "Don't worry I'll give you a spare." said again in tandem.

"Anthony, anywhere you want to go to?" Caitlyn asked again. She gives an audible sigh as the pair look at him expectedly. She's only known the veterans for about three months but it's very easy to understand them. They're friends and care about each other unconditionally but under the condition of one of them being 'right' it was no holds bar.

"How about Mount Pillar?" Anthony finally says after scrolling through his location deck. The response from the remaining trio were quite varied with Caitlyn nodding in agreement while Sandy sports a large teasing smile pointed at Alester.

"Okay the junkyard it is!" Alester almost yells to the group. His own smile forced on his face and slightly twitching.

"Now, now dear. We can't just ignore our friends wants and desires." Sandy says her voice all but mocking as she locks her arm around Alester's own. Alester ony protested that they could.

"Listen if it's really so much of a problem then we don't-" Anthony started before being cut off by Sandy covering Alesters mouth. "It's no problem!" she says practically dragging the other player to the port station. "We'll meet you there~" Sandy sang as she forcibly sent Alester to the Danian capital.

"What was that about?" Anthony asked the Mipedian player as they walked to the station. The only answer he got was a shallow shrug.

"Maybe he's got bad experiences with Danians?" Caitlyn suggest just as surprised by the usely level headed player's reaction.

Arriving upon a hill just outside of the location they are waved over by Sandy and a crouching Alester peering at the bug-like guards at the nearest entrance from behind a rock. "Well looks like the place is heavily guarded with no way in from this, and presumably all the other, entrance. Guess we should head back to chaotic and try again another night. Preferably without me." Alester says almost blissfully.

"You've cheered up fast," Caitlyn mutters under her breath "So what's the play Sandy?" Caitlyn asked and frowns as she notice Sandy didn't hear her due to focusing on the Danian player.

"Anthony! You ok man?" Alester spoke up his lazy smile getting sightly twitchy as he sees the awe struck look the newest player is making. "Real Danians." He mutters glancing at his friends his eyes almost shining in excitement.

"Why are you so excited? Haven't you been here yourself yet?" Caitlyn asked. Alester deflates as Anthony shakes his head no.

"Okay Sandy, you win. How do we get in?" Alester ask in a sigh. His regret becoming palpable as he listens to the underworld players plan.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Okay so with that I will be ending the first chapter. I have been working on this on and off for the past month give or take and would like some feedback so any and all suggestions, tips and other advice would be appreciated. Also ideas for a title would be great.**


End file.
